


Braid-y Bunch

by Brynnen, Piemachine (Brynnen)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Bobbi is always on the job, Danny doesn't understand media that isn't musicocentric, Domestic, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Tactile Friendship, reconnecting, the guys hang out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/pseuds/Brynnen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/pseuds/Piemachine
Summary: Bobbi and Danny hang out and Bobbi plaits Danny's hair. Pure and simple fluff.





	Braid-y Bunch

Bobbi couldn't stop staring. Danny's hair had slipped out from its usual ponytail and it hung about his shoulders in soft waves. Bobbi itched to sink his fingers into those lush waves and he ached to style the shaggy mess, never mind that he'd spent twelve hours at the salon today.

'What's on yer mind, dude? I can practically hear your thoughts whirring.' Danny tore his attention away from the tv and its broadcast of 'Honkytonk Man' to look over to him with a sincere expression.

'I want to style your hair.'

'Yeah?' Danny looked non-plussed by the request, but shrugged. 'Knock yerself out, my friend. I don't care what you do so long as I can still watch th' movie.'

'Even dye it green?'

Danny snorted. 'You wouldn't, "Green hair is sooo grunge punk" after all.' He quoted Bobbi's own words back at him with a grin.

'So you do listen!'

Danny gave a laugh at Bobbi's accusatory tone. 'Sometimes!'

He shifted position to sit on the floor in between Bobbi's knees, immediately returning his attention to Clint Eastwood's on-screen shenanigans. Bobbi had the nicest tv set of the three of them. Dude always had been the keenest of them all on gadgets, Danny generally spent all his spare cash on sheet music, strings and other musicalia and well, Sherman was just a total lost soul when it came to tech.

Danny's hair was smooth and thick thanks to him finally agreeing to use a decent shampoo rather than bar soap like some kind of stone-age troglodyte. It had grown out enough to be fun to play with and Bobbi divided it out into three strands, beginning to braid and occasionally grunting an acknowledgement to Danny's running critique of the film. 

It was like this every time - Danny insisted on a movie about music (the period didn't matter and Amadeus had been a total hoot and the costumes amazing) and then he bitched all the way through about what they'd got wrong. This time Red's guitar was wrong, right make but wrong vintage or something. Bobbi wondered if Danny actually realised that his encyclopaediac knowledge of the Gibson factory's output was not exactly the norm.

Instead of listening to the commentary, Bobbi focussed on the rhythm of his hands. An ignorant might think braiding happened in waltz time, given the three strands 3/4 time might seem logical, but braiding always fell into a stately 2/2 march under Bobbi's fingers. His breathing slowed as he fell into its comforting cadence.

Thick strands of hair were smooth in his hands as their warmth released the fruity scent of shampoo into the air. The upper layer of hair was tinged golden by sun exposure and shone like filigree where Bobbi layered it against the darker brown layers his plait juxtaposed them against. Bobbi controlled the effect, created the look, drawing out the beauty no one else thought to look for in Danny's usually sloppy coiffeur.

Under his hands Danny gradually relaxed, letting his head loll with the movement of pressure exerted across his scalp and he ended up resting his cheek against Bobbi's knee with a contented sigh.

'I missed this.' He admitted to the still-playing movie.

Bobbi smiled, unseen. 'Me too, Danny.' He looked down at the style and his smile widened. He bet Danny hadn't missed explaining to people what he was doing wandering around Danville with Princess Leia's hairstyle, but that was an important part of the Bobbi experience too. He affixed the last plait with a bobby pin and nodded in satisfaction.


End file.
